A Twist of Fate
by little-world
Summary: Diane is saved at the last minute from a future she doesn't really want


Diane giggled nervously as she got out of the car. Her life was about to change. Forever. The next time she would be getting in a car she would be a married woman. A wife. She would have a husband. She would be Mrs Griffin.  
  
She walked up the few stone steps to the big wooden doors of the church and took a deep breath. The congregation inside stood up as the wedding march started and she began walking slowly down the isle, flowers in hand, towards Ric standing in his suit waiting for her. She looked into the congregation and could see her friends, people from work, Kath, Chrissie, Owen, Ed, Tom, Lisa, Mubbs, Rosie and Jess. Her soon to be step-daughter Jess, who was only a few years younger than herself. 'Was she really ready for this?' she thought to herself, 'to be a step-mother to his nine children?'. This wasn't the time to think about it, she told herself. She was about to get married. In front of all of her friends. Well, all except one. Alex. She hadn't seen him for four months now. Not since he left the hospital. Without even a goodbye. She missed him so much. 'no.' she told herself, this wasn't the time to be thinking about Alex Adams. He had gone. He was in the past. It was Ric she was about to marry. It was him she had to concentrate on now.  
  
Diane blinked trying to focus her attention on the here and now. On marrying Ric. She smiled as she reached the fifth row from the front. It was nearly time. Her life was about to change, she thought.  
  
Just not in the way she had expected.  
  
A loud noise came from the back of the church, as the doors opened once again. It must be a latecomer, thought Diane. Except it wasn't.  
  
"Diane" called the voice from the back, "Diane."  
  
The congregation turned around to see what was going on, and Diane heard a few gasps. She herself stopped walking and turned around and gasped. 'Surely this can't be happening', she thought, 'this can't be real'. But it was.  
  
"Wh...?" was all she managed to croak out  
  
"Diane, don't do this" the voice said  
  
"Wh...? Alex?" she said, feeling very confused  
  
"Don't do this Diane. Don't marry him. He's not right for you"  
  
"Alex, you can't just waltz in here, on my wedding day, and tell me not to marry him and with no reason. You have no right"  
  
"I know I've got no right Diane, but.please don't marry him. You don't love him"  
  
"You don't know how I feel!" She exclaimed  
  
Alex looked slightly hurt.  
  
"But I know how I feel" he continued "I know I love you Diane and I'm just hoping that you feel the same way too. I know left without saying goodbye, but.it was too hard. Please understand. I know I was a coward but it's because I love you so much. I loved you ever since the first moment I saw you.please don't marry him Diane. You mean the world to me, I just hope you feel it too. Please don't marry him."  
  
Diane's mouth dropped. She didn't know what to do. She was about to marry Ric. Everything was going to be simple; but seeing Alex again, seeing him standing there declaring how much he loved her, it was like a fairytale. Her prince charming, The man of her dreams, had come to rescue her from a marriage in which, deep down, she knew she wouldn't be happy in. Not when she loved someone else.  
  
"Diane?" Alex asked nervously. "I love you Diane."  
  
She couldn't move. She had frozen and she just stood and stared at him.  
  
"Diane?" questioned Ric, although somewhat scared of what she would say.  
  
"Diane, please tell me I'm not too late." Alex continued, "Please tell me you want to make this work. My life is pointless without you. You're on my mind every second of everyday. I can't concentrate on anything else except you Diane. Please tell me you feel the same way." Alex declared.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Everyone in the church watched and waited.  
  
"Yes" came from Diane, still frozen staring at Alex  
  
Alex's eyes widened. "Wh.?"  
  
"Yes.I'm head over heals in love with you too. I don't know why. I hate you for leaving like that, but there's something about you. I can't get you out of my head. I get lost in a world in which I can only think about you. I've never known a feeling like this before Alex. I've never had feelings like this about anyone before," she continued, "I'm sorry Ric, but I love Alex" she said, still staring into Alex's eyes, lost in a world in which only he mattered.  
  
Ric looked down at the floor and sat back down on the wooden pew, heartbroken. His world had just collapsed around him. He had just found out that the woman he loved, was in love with another man.  
  
Alex began down the isle towards Diane. The congregation was still watching in shock, as she started running back up the isle towards Alex. They ran into each others arms and kissed passionately like never before. This was their moment and nothing was going to spoil it. They eventually pulled apart and hugged tightly with huge smiles on their faces, as he lifted her up off of the ground and swung her around in his arms.  
  
"I'm never gunna let you go again" he whispered  
  
"Me neither. This is forever." replied Diane. 


End file.
